Dark Ages - Night 6 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Dark Ages - Night 6. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Dark Ages - Night 6 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Dark Ages |Type =Fright Theater |Flag =One |Plant = -> (150 sun) -> (250 sun) |NR = Coins |FR = Coins, a star |Zombie = Boss: |Objective 1 = Stop the zombies from destroying the house |before = Dark Ages - Night 5 (Chinese version) |after = Dark Ages - Night 7 (Chinese version)}} In the normal mode of this level, the player has to beat an easy version of the level. Difficulty This level is pretty easy, considering that it is a tutorial level. The player should be able to figure out how to beat this level by themselves. Waves |zombie2= |note2= Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie3= |zombie4= |zombie5= |note5= Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6= † |note6= Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food. }} † - Boss Zombie All zombies always start at lane 3. Strategies *Plant more Peashooters at the back. Do not plant them near the front pathways as the Torch Wolf Zombie will kill it instantly. *Instead, plant Puff-shrooms near the zombies as it has a short range. Though Torch Wolf Zombie will burn them once they are close, you can always re-plant it quickly as it costs no sun. **Note that Puff-shrooms can later be upgraded into Fume-shrooms, so make sure to have Puff-shrooms that will have maximum potential when turned into Fume-shrooms (being in front of a horizontal part of the pathway, can deal damage to all zombies within its 1x4 range, and not too close to the pathway), or specifically in this level, Puff-shrooms that are placed on the middle and top row and fifth column to the left. *You will be using sun mostly to upgrade Threepeaters to expand your range. But keep in mind that your Threepeater is more likely not leveled up while Peashooter is Level 2, so keep some Peashooters on each lane for maximum damage. *When the Knight Zombie boss comes along with a bunch of Imp Wolves, use Plant Food on Threepeater. Imp Wolves, despite its size, are extremely tough, as well as come in a horde, while Knight Zombie is even tougher, and will require a lot of damage to bring it down. This will be very time consuming, but it should be easy to deal with. Gallery DA6CNFinalWaveEasy.png|Final Wave (Easy) DA6CNEasy1.png|Final Wave (Easy) |-| Hard mode= Dark Ages |Type =Fright Theater |Flag = Three |Plant = -> (125 sun) -> (400 sun) -> (200 sun) -> (250 sun) -> (175 sun) -> (375 sun) -> (1400 sun) |FR = Two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |Objective 1 = Stop the zombies from destroying the house |Zombie = Boss: |before = Dark Ages - Night 5 (Chinese version) |after = Dark Ages - Night 7 (Chinese version)}} In hard mode, the player has to beat a harder version of the level. Difficulty Like most Brain Busters in this version, the hard mode of this level is a completely different level. This level will now feature Conehead Peasant, Buckethead Peasant, Jester Zombie, and Dark Ages Gargantuar. This makes the level a little bit harder, but the level is still pretty easy, and the player should find the strategy on their own. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |note5 = First flag. Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie10 = |note10 = Second flag |zombie11 = |zombie12 = |zombie13 = |zombie14 = |zombie15 = † |note15 = Final wave }} † - Boss Zombie All zombies always start at lane 1. Strategy *Snow Pea is another straight-ranged attacking plant, so it should be placed at the back. Once you have placed at least one of them on the top row, Torch Wolf Zombie's torch will be completely useless. *For now, the strategy should be the same as in Easy mode. Only note that there should be a Snow Pea or Winter Melon on every lane. *Save your sun to upgrade the plants. It is recommended to upgrade all Puff-shrooms into Laser Beans first, then some Snow Peas into Winter Melons while doing some minor upgrades of Peashooters into Threepeaters as usual. *Do not worry about either Jester Zombie or Dark Ages Gargantuar. Jester Zombie does not activate its ability there. The only special thing about both of them is that they have high health, which should be easy to deal with with a lawn full of max-upgraded plants. *Use Split Peas or upgrade it to Starfruits only when a zombie is too close to the straw house. Gallery How would you rate Dark Ages - Night 6 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) levels Category:Fright Theater Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with three flags